Fight For LOVE
by pinkyukka
Summary: Hiruma sudah melamar Mamori, saatnya meminta restu bukan? apakah pasangan HiruMamo mendapatkan restu dari orang tua Mamori, mengingat calon suami anak mereka adalah setan? Dedicated for @Ya Ha21happy 1st anniversary, Full of OOC


Hallooo~ akhirnya bisa publish fic baru lagiii :D

Kali ini fic nya dedicated for (a)Ya_Ha21 at twitter, fanbase Eyeshield 21 yg adminnya kayak Hiruma. Galak banget! Jadi bagi kalian yg pernah merasa sakit hati, tenang aja dia cuma in character kok :D

Bulan ini ultahnya yg pertama, semoga fic saya disukai si admin galak XDD *peace

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Pairing: HiruMamo**

**Story by PINKYUKKA**

**Warning: full OOC, typo(s), bikin muntah, bingung, amnesia, mencintai author(?), tetep sekuel dari Please Say It**

**ENJOY IT!**

Masih kupandangi tulisan di langit. Air mataku masih terus mengalir. Bukan sedih. Justru aku sangat bahagia. Pria yang sangat kucintai merangkul pundakku. Ya, aku masih dalam keadaan sadar tak sadar rasanya. Ini mimpikah?

"Jangan kau kira ini mimpi, _baka_!" bentak pria beranting di sampingku. Aku meliriknya. Kenapa dia tahu apa yang kupkirkan?

Yah singkatnya You, kekasihku yang sangat kucintai, baru saja melamarku dengan sangat romantis. Tidak bagian dia memanggilku dengan sebutan tunangan sialan. Tepat dimana aku berulang tahun. Yah ulang tahunku kali ini sangat berkesan.

"Terima kasih You," kataku lembut lalu mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Tch," decik You sambil memalingkan mukanya. Terlihat sangat samar semburat merah dipipinya. Aku terkikik kecil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Selamat Mamo-_nee_, akhirnya menikah juga!" seru Suzuna saat kami sedang minum teh di _café_ dekat Universitas Enma. Seminggu setelah lamaran yang sangat membahagiakan itu Suzuna memintaku untuk mentraktirnya. Yah, katanya sih syukuran atas pertunangan kami.

"Ahaha… belum Suzuna-_chan_. You baru saja melamarku," jelasku sambil memamerkan cincin pertunangan yang bagiku sangat indah ini. Suzuna tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya ia juga ikut bahagia.

Kuseruput teh susu pesananku. Hangat. Sedangkan Suzuna memulai memakan _brownies almond_nya. Yah _brownies_ itu kelihatan sangat enak memang.

"Jadi… apa You-nii sudah mendapat izin dari ayah Mamo-_nee_?"

"A-apa?" Aku terkejut. Kuletakkan cangkir tehku. Aku hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Suzuna.

"Aku tanya, apa You-_nii_ sudah dapat restu? Kalian tak mungkin menikah tanpa restu orang tua kan?" Suzuna masih asyik dengan _brownies almond_nya. Aku terdiam. Jujur saja, aku lupa dengan satu hal yang sangat penting itu gara-gara terlalu bahagia.

"Mmm… Mamo-_nee_?" Suzuna memanggilku. Buyarlah lamunanku.

"A-ah iya…" aku tertawa garing.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Rupanya Suzuna masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Eng itu… Sebenarnya You belum pernah berbicara tentang itu pada orang tuaku," jawabku pelan. Aku sendiri bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Ah kalau begitu harus segera dibicarakan. Bukannya ayah Mamo-_nee _akan terbang keluar negeri lagi?" saran Suzuna. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia tahu kalau ayahku akan bertugas keluar negeri?

"Ngg… ano Suzuna, dari mana kau tahu kalau ayahku akan keluar negeri?" akhirnya rasa penasaranku mengalahkan kebingunganku menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna tadi.

"Ibu Mamo-_nee_ yang bilang sewaktu aku ke rumah Mamo-_nee_ tempo hari," jelas Suzuna. Aku hanya ber-ooh ria. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pembicaraan. Suzuna benar, memang seharusnya You meminta restu keluargaku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?" kuguncang-guncangkan tubuh You yang sedang asyik denga VAIOnya. Dia tak merespon. Ia malah makin bersemangat mengetikkan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak mengerti apa itu. Mungkin strategi baru. Aku baru saja menceritakan tentang pembicaraanku dan Suzuna kemarin. Yah ini sangat penting.

"Haaahh… baiklah kalau kau tak mau bicara dengan orang tuaku. Aku akan bicara dengan mereka sendiri," kataku menyerah. Tak kusangka You begitu cuek dengan masalah yang bagiku sangat serius ini. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku hendak keluar dari _club house_.

Aku terkejut. Tiba-tiba You menarik tanganku.

"Kau mau kemana hah?" Tanya You dengan kasar –seperti biasanya–

"Mau keluar. Sepertinya kau tak mau menanggapi," kataku sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Tch, aku baru mau memulainya, _baka_."

Aku menghela napas lagi dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kau mau aku ngapain hah?"

"Kapan kau akan bertemu orang tuaku?"

You menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Aku bertanya dan kau menjawab, bukan aku bertanya dan kau bertanya."

"Haaahh… baiklah. Aku ingin kau bertemu kedua orang tuaku," kataku singkat. You mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?" You bertanya dengan entengnya. Aku terbelalak mendengar pertanyaannya. Pria macam apa yang dengan polosnya bertanya seperti itu setelah ia melamar kekasihnya? Oke, Youichi mungkin tidak polos, tapi _poker face_.

"Restu. Sudah sewajarnya kan kalau kita meminta restu? Lagipula bulan depan ayahku akan keluar negeri. Jadi pasti sulit untuk meminta restu setelah ia pergi. Butuh waktu sampai 3 bulan lagi ayahku pulang ke Jepang," jelasku member tekanan pada 'waktu 3 bulan'. You terdiam. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang jelas aku sudah berusaha untuk meyakinkannya.

You menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Aku memandanginya. Gagal ya?

"Hari Minggu besok aku ke rumah sialanmu jam 11," kata You sebelum menutup pintu _club house_. Aku hampir terlonjak senang. Akhirnya You akan ke rumah. Setelah itu aku terus tersenyum sampai anggota Wizard lain merasa aneh dengan sikapku yang mereka anggap itu sangat aneh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku asyik bernyanyi pelan di dapur. Saat ini aku sedang membuat kopi untuk kedua orang tuaku yang tengah bersantai. Malam ini aku berencana untuk mengatakan bahwa besok Youichi akan menemui mereka.

"Ada apa Mamo-_chan_? Dari tadi senyum-senyum terus?" Tanya ibu sambil mengambil cangkir berisi kopi susu kesukaan –yang baru saja kubuat– di meja . Aku duduk di sofa sambil menggeleng, itu jawaban atas pertanyaan ibu tadi. Aku menatap ayah yang masih asyik dengan korannya dan ibu sedang sibuk dengan kopi susunya.

"Engg… ayah, ibu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," aku mulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit ragu. Yah, aku takut kalau ayah dan ibu tidak mau menemui Youichi. Selama ini mereka belum tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengan kapten klubku.

Ayah melipat korannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Ibu juga mulai memperhatikanku. Aku semakin gugup. Aku menelan ludah. "Be-begini… besok Youichi mau menemui kalian. Ka-katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan."

Ayah dan ibu memandangiku. "Siapa itu Youichi?" ibu bertanya dengan raut kebingungan. Sedangkan ayah hanya melirik sedikit kearahku.

"Youichi itu… ke-kekasihku…" jawabku sambil sedikit memalingkan muka. Wajahku memanas. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah mengalahkan kepiting rebus kesukaan ayahku.

"Kekasih? Waah… Mamo-_chan_ sudah punya kekasih. Sejak kapan?" ibu tampak kegirangan. Aku menatap ibu yang tampak kegirangan.

"Se-sejak dua tahun yang lalu…" sekarang aku benar-benar malu. Baru kali aku menceritakan pacarku. Yah sebelumnya kau belum pernah berpacaran. Youichi pertama dan aku yakin terakhir juga untukku.

"Dua tahun? Wuuah itu kan sudah lama sekali. Kenapa kamu nggak cerita sih? Iya kan yah?" ibu menyenggol rusuk ayah. Ayah diam saja. Tak ada respon sama sekali. Aku harap tidak terjadi hal yang tidak kuinginkan. Ditentang misalnya.

"Mau apa dia menemui kami?" Tanya ayah berwajah yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan ibu.

"Umm… katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Engg… sebaiknya ayah tunggu saja besok," biar saja You yang menjelaskan apa yang mau dibicarakan. Ayah mengerutkan keningnya. Yaah… aku yakin sepertinya beliau tidak suka. Ini pertama kalinya seumur hidupku mengucapkan nama cowok –selain Sena tentunya– jadi tidak heran kalau ayah bingung? Atau tidak suka? Entahlah…

Aku segera menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2. Aku tak mau sesi _interview_ ayah semakin panjang dan lama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10.50. Astagaa… 10 menit lagi You akan datang dan aku… sangat gugup. Aku mondar mandir di depan pintu. Aku berpikiran bagaimana kalau orangtuaku –terutama ayah – tidak mau menerima You? Bagaimana kalau You berkata kasar pada mereka? O iya! Aku lupa dengan sifat _akuma_ You yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Aku lupa tentang itu. aku harus mengingatkan You.

"Mamo-_chan_, duduklah. Sudah sejam kamu mondar-mandir seperti itu," ibu menatapku heran. Ia sibuk merangkai bunga mawar favoritnya di meja tamu. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Ting Tong

Itu dia! Itu pasti You. Segera kubuka pintu dan menyambutnya. "You!" seruku riang. Setidaknya itu bisa menyamarkan kegugupanku.

"Hn." Kata You singkat. Ia memakai kemeja hitam yang ia padukan dengan sweater hitam yang terdapat bordiran gambar kelelawar merah dan celana panjang hitam. Ia tampak rapi dan… tampan. Pipiku bersemu merah. Sebelum mempersilakan masuk, aku mengingatkan You.

"You, bicaralah yang sopan. Ini pertama kalinya aku membawa laki-laki selain Sena. Ingat, jangan pakai kata 'sialan'," ancamku. You hanya berdecik sebal. "Dan juga simpan _akuma techou_-mu! Aku tak mau kita mendapat restu karena keterpaksaan." Aku tak yakin kalau You akan menuruti kata-kataku. Kami segera masuk ke ruang tamu. Di sana ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Kami –aku dan You– duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibu.

Ugh, jantungku terus saja berdebar 2 kali lipat dari seharusnya.

"A-ayah, ibu, perkenalkan ini Hiruma Youichi, pacarku," aku memperkenalkan You dengan malu-malu.

"Wah, jadi kamu ya pacar Mamo-_chan_. Kupingmu bagus sekali," ibu tampak senang. Tunggu, apa maksud ibu bilang kalau kuping You bagus?

You diam tak menanggapi.

"Jadi apa yang mau dibicarakan?" ayah bertanya dengan wajah yang serius. You menatap ayah dengan tajam. Mereka saling pandang. Sepertinya aku melihat kilatan dari mata ayah dan You. Ugh rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari sini. Atmosfernya seperti perang dingin.

"Langsung saja, aku kemari untuk melamar manajer sia… Mamori Anezaki. Kemarin, tepat ulang tahunnya aku sudah melamarnya dan dia setuju," You berkata dengan cepat dan tegas. Huuft hampir saja dia bilang 'manajer sialan'.

**~Normal POV~**

"Apa kau bilang?"

Seisi ruangan terdiam. "Kami tak mengenalmu dan kau… sangat meragukan dalam berbagai hal."

Hei, ayah Mamori kan yang berbicara? Tunggu, kenapa dia… berani melawan _Commander From the Hell_?

You menaikkan alis kirinya.

"A-ayah… jangan bilang begitu, You…"

"Diam!"

Mamori tersentak. "Aku berbicara pada pria yang sangat meragukan ini, bukan denganmu Mamori. Sekarang kalian keluarlah, aku mau bicara dengan dia," perintah ayah Mamori. Mamori yang hampir memprotes segera terhalangi oleh ibunya dan mengajaknya keluar. Di luar, Mamori was-was. Hatinya tak tenang.

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berbicara. Ibu Mamori melarangnya untuk menguping. Ia dan ibunya menunggu di _pantry _yang letaknya cukup jauh dari ruang tamu.

Greeek… pintu geser ruang tamu terbuka!

Mamori melihat You keluar dari ruang tamu. Ia segera menghampirinya.

"You! Bagaimana?"

"Tch. Aku pulang," ucap You segera keluar dari rumah Mamori.

"He-hei… You! You!" Mamori berusaha mencegah You, tapi tak berhasil. Mamori tak tahu apa yang terjadi….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah 2 hari sejak pembicaraan ayah Mamori dan You. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ayahnya dan You tak mau memberi tahunya. Justru ia mendapat bentakan dari You. Tapi yang lebih ia bingungkan, kenapa ayahnya berani melawan You yang sangat ditakuti itu.

"SET HUT HUT!"

Hari ini seperti biasanya, Wizard latihan dengan penuh semangat. Pertandingan terkahir sebelum angkatan Youichi lulus masih 3 bulan lagi. Yah, waktu yang cukup lama untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan yang ditunggu oleh para atlet _amefuto, Rice Bowl_.

"Semua kumpul!" teriak Youichi. "Hei, manajer sialan, kau juga!"

Mamori dan 2 manajer lainnya segera berlari.

"Buka telinga sialan kalian lebar-lebar karena aku takkan mengulanginya! Minggu depan kita akan bertanding melawan Enma Fire. Persiapkan diri kalian!"

"A-apaaaa?" begitulah reaksi para pemain tak terkecuali para manajer.

"Hiruma, itu terlalu mendadak," protes Mamori.

"Fuu… itu menarik. Sudah lama kita tak bertanding dengan Enma," komntar Akaba sambil mulai meng-genjreng gitar kesayangannya.

"Itu benar. Kali ini aku akan membuat kemenangan _absolute_ dengan Sena," ujar Yamato dengan gaya pernyataan _absolute_nya.

"Besok pun akan kuladeni!" tambah Ikkyu disambut dengan pukulan dari rekan setimnya.

Youichi tersenyum lebar (_read_: menyeringai). "Kau dengar manajer sialan? Kau tak perlu cemas kekeke."

Mamori hanya diam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sejak pengumuman pertandingan yang sangat dekat itu, Wizard semakin semangat untuk berlatih. Mereka berlatih sampai larut. Tak seperti biasanya. Bahkan sampai beberapa anggota tampak kelelahan namun memaksakan diri untuk latihan. Mamori yang merasa ada yang ganjil menghampiri kapten timnya.

"You, apa latihannya tidak terlalu keras? Aku lihat yang lain sudah kelelahan."

"Tch, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan yang tak perlu, cerewet!"

Mamori yang panas dengan perkataan You, akhirnya meledak. "Apa maksudmu You? Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian yang terlalu keras berlatih. Kau pikir mereka tak perlu istirahat? Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan mereka You!"

Youichi hanya diam. Ia meninggalkan Mamori yang masih menahan amarahnya. "Hei You, aku belum selesai bicara. You! You!" teriakan Mamori tak digubirsnya.

Latihan telah berakhir. _Club house_ akhirnya sepi. Hanya tinggal Youichi sendiri. Ia tiduran di salah satu sofa empuk di sana. Ia tampak sangat kelelahan. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan penuh keringat. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan seperti habis berlari. Padahal ia sudah mengganti seragam amefutonya. Akhirnya ia tertidur.

"You, kau masih di dalam?" Mamori masuk sambil membawa sapu. Rupanya ia habis menyapu. Ia terkejut melihat Youichi yang tertidur. Mamori mendekat dan mengusap kening Youichi yang penuh keringat dengan sapu tangan milikknya. You pasti lelah sekali, pikirnya.

Segera ia mencari benda apapun yang dapat digunakan sebagai selimut untuk Youichi. Ia tak mau kekasih _akuma_nya kedinginan. Setelah menyelimuti Youichi, ia segera mengambil barang-barangnya dan kemudian mendekati Cerberus yang sedang makan di pojok ruangan. "Jaga You untukku ya Cerberus," bisik Mamori.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari pertandingan pun tiba. Kali ini pertandingan dilakukan di lapangan Sakyoudai. Penonton yang hadir pun cukup banyak. Padahal ini hanya latih tanding. Yah itu istilah yang digunakan oleh Hiruma Youichi.

Para pemain Wizard dan Fire sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka dengan pemanasan. Mamori mengecek kartu _play_ para pemain Wizard. Sedangkan Youichi asyik dengan laptop kesayangannya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengecek strategi.

"Mamo-_chaaannn_!" terdengar teriakan dari bangku penonton. Mamori menoleh mencari sumber suara itu.

"Ibu!" seru Mamori. Ibu Mamori melambaikan tangannya. Di sebelah beliau tampak ayah Mamori. Ibu Mamori segera menghampirinya.

"Ibu sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Mamori.

"Ufufu untuk menonton pertandinganmu donk."

"Ah ibu…. yang bertanding You dan anggota lain. Aku tak ikut bertanding," ujar Mamori sambil mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Ah benar. Ini pertandinganmu dan Youichi, ya kan?"

"Apa maksud ibu?" Mamori benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ibunya bicarakan.

"Eh? Youichi belum bilang apa-apa padamu?"

Mamori menggeleng. Ibu Mamori menghela napas panjang. Ia menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ja-jadi… ayah memberi syarat pada You untuk menang melawan Enma?"

"Yaah… makanya Youichi mengadakan pertandingan hari ini. tapi tidak sekedar menang saja, ayahmu membuat syarat yang cukup berat. Tim Youichi harus menang dengan selisih 7 angka. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ibu tidak tahu itu syarat yang berat atau tidak. Tapi itulah syarat dari ayahmu untuk mendapat restu darinya," jelas ibu Mamori panjang lebar.

"Jadi… ayah member syarat seperti itu? mungkin bagi You untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini tidak sulit, tapi… selisih 7 angka tidak kurang dan tidak lebih itu… cukup sulit," Mamori tertunduk sedih. "Aku harus memberi tahu Sena, aku minta agar ia mau memberi selisih 7 angka."

Belum sempat Mamori berlari, pertandingan dimulai. Ibu Mamori menepuk pundak anak semata wayangnya sambil tersenyum. "Tenanglah, Youichi pasti bisa mengatasinya. Percayalah," ucap ibu Mamori sebelum meninggalkan anaknya. Mamori tertegun.

"SET HUT HUT"

Pertandingan dimulai dari Fire. Dengan serangan cepat Taka berusaha memotong _pass_ kepada Monta yang sudah bersiap di jalur pass dan terjadilah pertarungan di udara. Taka berhasil merebut bola dan _pass_ pada Monta gagal.

.

.

.

Yamato berhasil mendapatkan _pass_ dari Hiruma. Satu orang, dua orang dan ia berhadapan dengan Sena yang kini bukanlah lawan setengah matang. "Huh, aku takkan kalah darimu Sena!"

Teknik terbaru Yamato yang beberapa hari lalu telah ia sempurnakan, _Gladiator Charge_. Author sendiri kurang paham dengan cara kerja teknik terbaru Yamato. Sena yang tak mau kalah pun mengeluarkan teknik terbarunya yang sebenarnya baru beberapa menit lalu ia pikirkan.

BRUUKK

"Uugh…" rintih Sena. Ia berhasil dijatuhkan Yamato dan Yamato sudah melesat dengan kecepatan cahayanya menuju goal.

"_TOUCH DOWN_!" teriak wasit disambut dengan teriakan riuh dari pendukung Wizard.

"Kekeke… kerja bagus rambut liar sialan," kata Hiruma. Yamato hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Yah… pada babak pertama Wizard berhasil melibas Fire dengan kedudukan 21-7. Youichi tak bisa berbangga hati karena ia mengingat syarat yang diberikan oleh calon mertuanya itu.

"Tch, aku tak mungkin menyuruh timku mengalah dan membiarkan tim cebol sialan itu mengambil _touch down_ dengan enaknya… Sialan!" Hiruma menendang Jumonji yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu Hiruma?" teriak Jumonji.

"Diam kau Huh Huh Bersaudara!"

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!" teriak Jumonji, Kuroki dan Toganou bersamaan. Perlu diketahui, Kuroki dan Toganou berada di bangku penonton.

.

.

.

Babak kedua dimulai. Sebelumnya, selama _half time_ Youichi menghindari kontak dengan Mamori. Yah, ia tahu bahwa calom ibu mertuanya itu memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tak mau mendengar ocehan Mamori untuk saat ini.

"SET HUT HUT" teriak Youichi. Kali ini ia bersiap untuk _long pass_ pada Agon. Sebelumnya ia meminta Youichi untuk memberi _pass_ padanya karena pada babak pertama ia berhasil dikalahkan Sena. Baru saja ia mau melempar bola, tiba-tiba Mizumachi menerobos _line_ Wizard dan berhasil menyerang Youichi.

BRUUGGHH….

Kreek…

Bunyi yang cukup keras. Youichi yang ditabrak Mizumachi dengan sangat keras langsung terjatuh dan tangannya yang hendak melempar _pass_ tertindihnya –dan tubuh Mizumachi yang lebih besar dan berat dari tubuhnya– sehingga menimbulkan bunyi antar tulang ditangannya. Tangan yang sebelumnya berhasil diremukkan oleh Gaou.

"U-ukh…" Youichi merintih memegang tangannya. Walaupun itu luka yang cukup lama, tapi tangannya tidak boleh ia gunakan terlalu keras atau tulangnya akan kembali retak. Youichi mencoba berdiri, tapi ternyata kakinya yang beberapa bulan lalu mengalami cedera kambuh. Tubuh kurusnya limbung dan terjatuh.

"YOU!" teriak Mamori dari pinggir lapangan. Ia segera berlari bersama petugas kesehatan. Youichi terbaring dengan napas yang cepat. Kondisi ini seperti waktu ia diremukkan oleh Gaou. Perlu diketahui, saat itu Gaou berada di bangku penonton.

Youichi segera dibawa ke pinggir lapangan. Tangan dan kakinya telah diperban oleh petugas kesehatan. Mamori duduk di samping tubuh lemah pria pirang jabrik itu. Ia menangis.

"Yo-You… kenapa… kenapa seperti ini lagi? Cukup waktu itu saja… hiks… kau terluka You…" Mamori terus menangis –ia hanya mengeluarkan air mata– di samping Youichi. "Ke…kenapa kau tak bilang tentang syarat itu…? kenapa…?"

"_Baka_…," You bersuara dengan amat sangat lirih. Mamori memegang tangan sang kapten yang amat ia cintai. "Hentikan air mata sialan itu monster kue sus…"

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis You, kau tak memberi tahuku tentang syarat itu… dan sekarang kau terluka seperti ini…." air mata Mamori terus mengalir.

"Tch… ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan saat dihancurkan oleh monster itu…"

"You, jangan bilang begitu…"

"_TOUCH DOWN_!" teriak wasit.

Sudah hampir setengah babak kedua ini Youichi dipinggir lapangan. Mamori masih disisinya –merawatnya–

"Hoi, manajer sialan. Aku akan maju setelah _play_ ini," kata Youichi.

"Kau mau main sekarang You? Kau gila? Cederamu yang kambuh harus diistirahatkan," Mamori mulai _overprotective_.

"Justru kau yang gila, monster kue sus!"

"Jangan menyebutku seperti itu, You!"

Permainan kini berada di tangan Fire. Mereka mengalami kebangkitan setelah Sena dan Riku menyatukan kekuatannya. Teknik terbaru ciptaan mereka berhasil membuat Yamato dan kawan-kawan kesulitan, sampai akhirnya Youichi kembali ke lapangan.

"Tch, kedudukan 35-43. Masih ada 10 menit lagi. Harus dua kali _touch down_… Cih" otak jenius Youichi mulai berpikir. "HOI, kita akan maju dengan _no huddle_!"

"BUNUH MEREKA!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Langit malam ini sangat indah. Penuh bintang. Bulan purnama pun bersinar dengan sangat terang. Tampak dua insan sedang saling memandang. Si gadis tampak menangis. Sedangkan si pria tampak sangat datar. Lebih tepatnya memasang _poker face_ andalannya. Yah, latih tanding yang cukup sulit itu telah terlewati. Dan itu artinya syarat dari sang calon mertu telah berakhir.

"Berhentilah menangis _baka_! Tangisanmu memekakkan telingaku! Bisa-bisa aku tuli, idiot!" teriak pria beranting dan bertelinga _elf_.

"Jangan… jangan berkata begitu You hiks… bisakah… bisakah kau lembut sedikit hiks hiks…." Si gadis brambut _auburn_ itu tampak sedikit frustasi dengan kata-kata pria di hadapannya.

"Ck, itu sudah lembut!"

Mamori semakin keras menangis. Yah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menangis sekeras ini. seperti ada lubang yang cukup besar di dadanya. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Tanpa suara memang, tapi cukup membuat pria bergigi taring itu tak tega melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti !" bentak Youichi. Dia memang tidak ada lembut-lembutnya pada wanita. "Cih, kalau kau tak cerewet melarangku memakai _akuma techou_, hal ini nggak bakal terjadi!"

Wizard menang dari Fire, tapi timnya tak berhasil memenuhi syarat calon ayah mertuanya. Skor 57-51. Selisih 6 poin. Nyaris saja ia berhasil memenuhi syarat itu. Sejak peluit berakhir, Mamori tidak berhenti menangis. Semua orang berpikir ia menangis karena bahagia, tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang tahu alasan utama ia menangis.

"Mamo-_chan_…" wanita setengah baya –namun tetap cantik – menghampiri Mamori.

"Kau gagal Hiruma Youichi," kali ini pria setengah baya –yang masih terlihat tampan – yang menghampiri Mamori. Youichi tak bergeming. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan _akuma techou_nya, tapi kalau mengingat kata-kata kekasihnya ia memutuskan untuk mengurung niatnya. _Aku tak mau kita mendapat restu karena keterpaksaan._

"Kau gagal memenuhi syarat yang kuberikan. Kau tahu itu kan Hiruma Youichi?" ucap ayah Mamori tegas.

"Ayah…" Mamori masih belum berhenti menangis.

Ayah Mamori melirik anak semata wayangnya. "Timmu menang melawan tim Sena, tapi bukan hanya kemenangan yang aku cari." Ayah Mamori semakin mengintimidasi Youichi –walaupun si empunya nama tidak merasa diintimidasi–

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian. Kalian seperti _angel and devil_. Sangat bertolak belakang. Mamori bisa mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dan… lebih normal darimu."

"Ayah, cukup!" Mamori tidak tahan orang yang ia cintai dikatakan seperti itu.

"Yah, harusnya seperti itu. Tapi… hanya bersamamu Mamori bisa berbeda dan kau benar-benar berjuang. Untuk itu, aku memutuskan untuk merestui hubungan kalian. Anggap saja syarat yang kuberikan tidak pernah ada," kata ayah Mamori kemudian berlalu. Mamori dan Youichi –dengan _poker face_nya tentunya– diam terpaku. "Persiapkan pernikahan kalian sebelum aku kembali terbang."

Youichi menyeringai. Menunjukkan gigi-gigi taringnya.

"Selamat Mamo-_chan_," ucap ibunya sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada Mamori. Kemudian ibunya meninggalkan kedua insan yang akhirnya berbahagia itu. Mamori tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa menyeramkan seperti itu?"

"Hihihi… akhirnya kita direstui You. Terima kasih usaha kerasmu You," ucap Mamori sambil mengusap pipi _akuma_ tercintanya.

"_Ayahmu sebenarnya sangat takut dengan Youichi. Setelah pembicaraan tempo hari ia tidak bisa tidur saking takutnya, tapi ia sangat ingin menguji Youichi seberapa serius ia ingin mendapatkanmu. Selamat untuk kalian."_

~OWARI~

Alhamdulilah selesai :D

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca fic saya yang akhirnya semua menjadi super duper OOC. Aku udah usaha supaya nggak OOC, tapi yang terjadi tetap aja… OOC ! DDX

Yang ayah Mamori mesti pada bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan ada orang yg berani dg Hiruma selain Mamori? Mari kita ingat bahwa anaknya berani melawan Hiruma, itu artinya ayahnya juga punya keberanian seperti anaknya.

Setelah sebelumnya bikin adegan fighting, kali Ini aku mencoba bikin adegan pertandingan amefuto. Aku sendiri kurang ngerti sih detailnya, tapi ya… kubuat aja kayak gini. Masalah skor aku sudah itung-itung tapi ya kayak gitu de hasilnya. Aku sendiri juga bingung =_=

Kritik? Saran? Aku terima :D

Flame? Saya lebih suka kritik membangun

Review anda sangat saya hargai yg reviewnya belom kubales, bilang yaa~

Nb: yang request, map belom sempet dibikin. Udah ada idenya, Cuma males ngetik #eh

Setelah fic ini aku akan ngerjain fic request-an dulu *kayaknya

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
